


Blood(of my loved ones) and Control(of myself)

by Squeakpocalypse



Series: The IT Kids [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Pennywise, F/F, F/M, First Full Moon, Fist Fights, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Modern Era songs, Morgan is an avid animal lover, She doesn't know she is a werewolf, She takes no shit from Henry, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts, but she isn't the only werewolf in Derry, but they still ride bikes, the losers are in high school, wolf snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakpocalypse/pseuds/Squeakpocalypse
Summary: The real fun begins when the sun goes down and night sets in. That's when the Beast comes out for its prey. The Beast loves the smell of her fear, so The Beast pursues her so she can never escape it. That is until she meets a girl with fiery hair that will make all of her nightmares and insecurities go away.





	1. Running from her problems

_The Beast is closing in on her now, chasing her,_ **_hunting_ ** _Morgan on to no end of this never-ending nightmare. The Beast is always close but never catches her. Morgan can only see it’s glowing white eyes and its white teeth that shine in the night is all she can see of The Beast. Everything else about The Beast she doesn’t know, where it came from, why it’s here in her dreams. Sometimes she doesn’t even have dreams it's just dark._

 

_The Beast is closing in on Morgan now, but she dodges all of its advances. The Beast lunges at her one last time, but just as Morgan tries to move out if The Beast’s way she falls, getting her leg caught.Morgan looks up seeing The Beast with its teeth bared lunging at her, but Morgan doesn’t get to see what her fate is because she hears her alarm go off._

 

Morgan jolts up in her bed, now wide-eyed and awake from the alarm. She mashed the off button on the alarm and reaches to the nightstand to get her glasses. Morgan then gets up and starts her morning routine. While brushing her teeth, Morgan thinks about the what just happened. It was the same nightmare she has always had until The Beast almost _caught_ her, that has never happened before-It could have her in its grasp.

 

 _‘Maybe I’m just stressed right now.’_ she thought. Moving to a new town in a different state shouldn’t be this stressful but for some reason it is. She just can’t shake this feeling of something being _off_ about everything that’s happening around her. Her father telling her that they were moving to a town called Derry, Maine out of nowhere for some promotion. Now she has to leave all her old memories behind and make new ones.

 

Maybe it’s just her meds making her all dizzy or she has a headache, they do that sometimes so she can’t think straight. At Least her and her father pretty much packed everything they were taking with them. Now all they have to do is drive to their new home in Derry.

 

<><><><><>

 

It has been a week since Morgan and her father arrived in Derry. Aside from starting high school next week, Morgan doesn’t know where she wants to see first in Derry, maybe she will go to the library.

She always loved the library because of the silent atmosphere it always has. Morgan rode her skateboard towards the library, on her way there she spotted a car with three guys standing around it as if they were waiting for someone. Morgan saw that they were obviously trouble so she cut through somewhere else so she wouldn’t have to ride by them.

 

<><><><><>

 

Morgan finally found her way through town to the library after running into who she could only assume is The Bowers Gang. Their leader is none other than Henry Bowers, the sheriff's son. Morgan hasn’t met Henry yet and wants it to stay that way. If His group ever found out there was a new girl in town they would probably harass her or mock her.

‘They can find out just like everyone else on Monday.’ Morgan thought as she walked into the library to look for a specific book. She browsed the Folklore & Mythology section of the library. Finally, after looking in the lycanthropy section she found the book she was looking for; The Book Of Werewolves: The Classic Study Of Lycanthropy. Morgan was always interested in werewolf study. They were just so different from being a human or a wolf. Werewolves are a perfect combination of both, wolf traits and features with the ability to walk upright just like a human.

Morgan walked over to a table with the book in hand. She sat there and began to read from where she left on at her old library, on chapter 4.

After reading a few pages she looked around to see who is in the library, she sees a boy on the same table as her. He looks up from his book about the history of Maine to see a girl looking back at him.

"H-hi." the boy shyly greets as he marks the page he is on before looking back at the girl.

"Hey, my name is Morgan," Morgan replies. "What's your name?" she asks the boy.

He looks at her for a sec and then says, "My name is Ben."

 

<><><><><>

 

Morgan and Ben saw that the sun was setting so they began to make their way out. Morgan went to find her skateboard outside where she hid it in the bushes. Ben got his bike from the side of the library and was going to say bye to Morgan before heading to his house.

What Morgan didn't see was Henry and his gang rolls up in front of the library. Ben was going to help Morgan with but Patrick Hochstetter looked at him with a knife in his hand already coming towards him.

Ben starts to bike away from the scene and makes a silent promise to come back with the rest of the losers as quick as he can.

“Look what we have here boys, is it the new girl I see~.” Morgan heard from behind her as she was still looking for her skateboard.

“Looking for this~.” Henry taunted holding the now broken skateboard up so she could see it.

Morgan turned around to look at Henry and his gang, eyes aflame and heart pounding in her ears, she calmly walked up to Henry and socked him in the nose.

 

_‘Shit. This Not how I wanted my day to go.’_

 


	2. And then there were eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mike was already part of the group and the losers rescued Morgan instead?
> 
> let's see what happens ;)

Ben pedals as fast as he can down the road to get to the Losers before it's too late for Morgan. He only just met her today and he would hate to lose a new friend he hasn't even got to introduce to the other losers.

Ben remembered Richie saying that he, Eddie, Bill, Stan, and Mike were going to be at the Quarry for most of the day, and Beverly said she was spending the day with her aunt that was in town. Then they were going to Bill's house to hang out. Hopefully, they will already be at his house by the time Ben reaches Bill's house.

 

<><><><><>

 

 _'Shit. Shit! SHIT!'_ that same word kept running through Morgan's thoughts as she desperately tries to run away from Henry and his gang that is speeding after her in their car.

Morgan hoped Ben got away before he got caught, She might be able to see her new friend she made today if she played her cards right and lose Henry and his gang of pricks. Morgan sees a tree line leading into a forest she assumes. She would be able to make some distance because they have to get out of the car. Also by the time they were in the forest she would have already gotten far far away from the forest.

 

<><><><><>

 

Beverly was out shopping with her aunt when she sees Henry and his gang speeding down the road. She wondered who they were chasing. She tells her aunt she has to go to the bathroom when Beverly is out of the sight of her aunt, she makes a break for it and runs after the car to help whoever was going to be terrorized by Henry and his goons.

 

<><><><><>

 

Morgan sees a creek after running through what seems like a never-ending field of bushes. She was about to go to the other side of the creek but something hit her in the back of her heard making her fall right on her stomach right beside the creek.

"You think you could get away that easily?" Henry says as he pushes his foot on Morgan's back.

"How about we give her a Derry welcome boys?" Henry asks as he looks at the others in the group. Henry pulls out his pocket knife ready to cut into her back. Another boy took her glasses and Morgan didn't know what happened to them because she couldn't see. Morgan tries to turn and kick Henry and move away but his dweeb team holds her down to the ground. He lifts up the back of her shirt and starts to carve into Morgan's skin. She screams out in pain as the knife carves its way down her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" someone yells from across the creek.

Morgan looks up to see a boy wearing very thick glasses and was also in an ungodly Hawaiian shirt, and then she sees Ben and there are a few other boys looking at the Bower's gang with hatred in their eyes.

"Leave her alone!" The leader, Morgan suspected, steps out from the other boys and yells at Henry.

Henry's foot leaves Morgan's leg and she scrambles to the other side of the creek. Ben helps her onto her feet even though her back is still bleeding. She picks up a rock but before she could throw it at Henry, someone else beat her to it.

 **"ROCK WAR!!"** The boy with the glasses yells then he immediately gets hit in the face with a rock by Patrick Hochstetter. Ben and the other boys start chucking rocks at the other members of Henry's gang.

“Hey look who it is! It's Molly Ringwald!” Richie shouted as he throws a rock into Belch's face.

Morgan didn't even look to see who 'Molly Ringwald' was because she kept blindly hurtling rocks towards Henry's face so he could feel as much pain as her back felt in this moment. Henry's goons started to flee the scene, but not before Ben and the other boys through in a few good throws at them.

The only one that was left was Henry, he is now on the ground looking up at the group. The group of boys and Morgan began to leave their side of the creek but not before the kid in the Hawaiian shirt looks at Henry and shouts.

"Go blow your dad, you mullet-wearing asshole!" He shouts at Henry holding up both of his middle fingers at him and catches up with the group.

"You ok?" A soft voice asks Morgan as she feels like she is about to pass out. Before she could respond, she trips on something and before she could even think two lanky arms wrap around her, holding her steady.

"I got you, I'm Bev, whats your name?"

Morgan turns around to thank whoever helped her up then tell her what her name is but all she could do is stare at the girl with beautiful dark green eyes.

Morgan can feel her heart rate increase and her cheeks get hot.

  
_'fuck.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :3


	3. Stars in her eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the rock war.

_'She's cute.'_

Morgan blinks and looks up at Bev with her cheeks still aflame and her heart in her ears pounding away in her chest.

"My n-name is Morgan," she says now looking around at the other boy who helped her, but she forgot she can't see them. Now looking around panicked without her her vision of sight.

"Have you seen a pair of glasses anywhere? One of those ass-hats took them and they are my only pair." Morgan asks frantically. Her head feeling light as she tries to touch the fresh wound on the bottom of her back, she hisses out and pulls her hand away.

"No, I just showed up after the fight had started. Bill, have you seen a pair of glasses anywhere?" Beverly asks Bill, who was asking a boy with curly brown hair if he is ok before answering Bev's question. The rest of the boys were making sure they were safe and to see if they had any bruises on them. The boy in the Hawaiian shirt is talking to another boy with fanny pack asking if they hit him, he said if they did he would beat the ever-living shit out of them. Bev helped Morgan to a log by some bushes when Bill came over to them.

"I h-haven't s-seen any glasses, Bev, t-they s-still might be a-at the creek. I-I'll go see i-if they a-are." Bill pauses "My n-name is B-bill by t-the way."

Bill came back a few minutes later and shook his head. The boy with the thick glasses and the boy with the fanny pack walk towards the girls to greet the newest member of the club.

"The names Richie and sheep boy over there is Mike, the one with the curls is Stan, you know Ben already form the library, and this lovely is Eds." Richie introduces everyone. "I told you not to call me Eds!" Eddie exclaims at Richie, but Richie is having none of it. He kisses Eddie's nose before walking away from Eddie and the girls. Eddie gets flustered and speed walks away from the girls going toward Richie to give him a piece of his mind. Morgan was trying to stifle her laughter and Bev just rolls her eyes at their antics.

"Do y-you have a w-way home?" Bill asked as the others started getting their bikes from the bushes.

"No, they broke my skateboard." Morgan sighs and thinks back to when she was at the library and how this all could be avoided if she didn't punch Henry.

"Y-you could r-r-ride with one of u-us if y-you w-want."

"You could ride with me." Beverly offers.

"S-sure."

 

<><><><><>

  
Bill, Stan, Mike, and Ben said their goodbyes to the rest of the group before they rode off in different directions to their houses after Morgan thanks them all again. Eddie is going to Richie's to spend the night so they rode together alongside Bev and Morgan.

Bev learns that Morgan has moved in the same apartment complex as her. They arrive a few minutes later, Eddie and Richie are about to say their goodbyes but before they do Eddie asks "Are you sure you're ok? That cut looks pretty bad, maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"N-no I don't want my dad to freak out if he finds out I'm in the hospital. I should be fine, he might freak a little because I lost my glasses." Morgan reassures Eddie.

Eddie starts searching through his fanny pack for something. He pulls out some gauze.

"You should at least get the cut bandaged or it could get infected," Eddie says sternly. Morgan takes the gauzes.

"I'll wrap it when I get inside. Thanks, Eddie."

"My little Eddie, always putting others before himself! How sweet of him!" Richie says in a high-pitched southern belle accent. Eddie punches him in the shoulder saying that. Morgan snickered at Richie's voice. Bev just rolls her eyes again at the couple.

"What its just accent humor!" Richie insists.

"Sure, whatever. It was nice to meet you Morgan, see ya Bev, see you guys at school!" Eddie says before Richie bikes off to his house.

  
<><><><><>

 

Morgan and Bev make their way to their parent's separate apartments, Morgan nervously fiddles with her key to get into her the apartment. When she finally gets her door to open, she turns around to say goodbye to Bev. She sees Bev is staring at her front door anxiously with her hands clenched together, breathing deeply. "You ok over there?" Morgan reaches out when Bev doesn't turn around. Bev flinches when Morgan touches her shoulder so Morgan pulls her arm back quickly."S-sorry, I didn't mean t-" "No you didn't do anything. I was j-just zoned out."

Morgan didn't believe that excuse for a second but she let it slide because she just met her. "O-ok then I'll see you Monday, bye Bev." and with that, she advanced inside and went straight to her room. Bev took a deep breath and opened the door to her and her father's apartment. After she closed the door and hurried to get to her bedroom, but her father blocked the entrance.

"Where have you been, Bevvie? Have you been out with those boys again?" He asks while Beverly is avoiding his gaze.

"I-I was at the pharmacy a-and no I wasn't with any boys." Beverly tries to respond confidently yet still not meeting his eyes.

"Who was that you were talking to in the hall?"

"J-just someone new to the complex, that's it," Bev answers now afraid for her new friend.

"You know sometimes I worry about you, Bevvie." He then walks off to the living room. Beverly bolts to her room, her safe spot from her creep of a father. Now safe at last, as she stares up at her ceiling and all she can think about those beautiful light green eyes that she could get lost in if she stared too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is only stuttering because she is nervous and flustered.


	4. She got two black eyes from loving to hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if school wasn't hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!! :)
> 
> Have a happy Thanksgiving!!!

Monday was somewhat uneventful unlike Morgan thought it would be. She had told her dad that she lost her glasses when she was playing with her new friends. He told her that they would go and get her a new pair Saturday. When Morgan was getting ready to leave for school she found an old pair of glasses she kept for emergencies but they were a bit too snug for her liking. Later on today, sometime after school she has to go and get her medication at the pharmacy before she runs out. Morgan has never been without her medication before and she doesn't plan on not having it.

Ben showed Morgan around the school and found out she also has homeroom and Math with him, Richie, and Eddie. Home e.c. with Beverly and Eddie. Lunch with everyone, but before lunch, she has English with Mike and Bill. Then she has Drama with Richie. And her last class of the day is Foreign Language with Mr. Maturin.

She was still anxious about going to the same school with Henry and his goons. She thought Henry would barge into the room at any second, ready to cut her open like he did at the creek. but worse. So after the lunch bell rang Morgan wanted to bolt for the door but instead she tensely waited for Bill and Mike, Bill is chatting with Mike about their English teacher.

"I'm t-telling yo-you, that g-guy gives-s me th-the fuck-fucking creeps! I-I'm just g-glad t-that he i-isn't he-re t-t-today.", He exclaims about their English teacher, Mr. Gray, who looks somewhat creepy from the school pictures she's seen but Morgan guesses that she doesn't really know him because he wasn't there today, they had a substitute. They keep chatting about their homework and what they are going to do when they leave school. Soon they are in the cafeteria, sitting down waiting for the others. Eddie and Stan are the first to come over and sit with them, Stan is the first one to speak.

"Have any of you seen the news?"

The others who were chatting about other random things were quieted after Stan spoke.

"What happened?" Mike asks, now curious about what was said on the news.

"They found a body by the Barrens. So now everyone in town has to at home by 7."

Everyone was silent after that until Richie, Beverly, and Ben came over and sat down with the others. "Did we miss anything?Were you talking about me Eddie Spaghetti?"

 _-sigh-_ "Richie I already told you-"

"That you don't want me to call you that yeah, yeah I know but whats the fun in that?" Richie question before taking a bite of his sandwich. Then he bumped his shoulders next to Eddie's, telling him to stop fussing over the little things. Eddie sighed again but then gave Richie a small smile.

"Anywho-did it say who it was that was found in the Barrens?" Mike asks trying to change the subject before Richie and Eddie start to flirt. "The body was so ravaged that the police couldn't ID it." After that, the rest of lunch was spent in silence and some small exchanges with one another before they had to head out to their next class.

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

The final bell of the day rang and Morgan had just left her last class and was waiting for one of the other before she left because if its one thing she has learned while being with the Loser's its that you always stick together because some jackass could be around the corner. She sees some girls going into the bathroom talking about how Gretta Keene cornered some girl in one of the stalls and was going to beat the shit out of her for talking to her boyfriend. Morgan wanted to avoid getting into trouble and walk away until she heard one of the girls say, Marsh. Great. Now she can get into trouble at a different school. She quietly walked toward the bathroom and now she was close enough to hear what the other girls were saying. Morgan peaked to see what was happening.

"You better come out of there Marsh or we're coming in!"

"Whats wrong slut you can't come out here and face us?!"

Morgan could hear the girls shouting becoming louder by the second and they were banging on the door now, It was now or never to intervene.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Morgan stepped out from her hiding spot to shout at the girls.

Gretta spoke first."Its none of your business new kid, We are showing that this slut shouldn't be messing around with someone else's boyfriend."

Another girl added,"It's not like it's your problem so you should just get out of here."

"Well maybe her problems are my problems." Morgan shot back, standing her ground. Some of the girls looked at her in shock while Gretta looked at her in pure hatred. Morgan kept her composure when Gretta started to walk towards her.

"You wanna go New Kid?" Gretta asks now furious at the New Kid thinking she can stand up for that whore who is cowering in the stalls as they speak.

Morgan smirked."Try me."

Before Gretta can even think about her first move Morgan tackles her, sending them both onto the floor of the girl's bathroom. They are struggling to breathe before they move cause they had the air knocked out of them when they landed. Gretta composures herself first, she then gets on top of Morgan and starts to punch the absolute shit out of her-Morgans glasses were knocked off when she tackles Gretta- but before Morgan could get the upper hand and land a punch on Gretta, they all hear loud footsteps coming down the hall towards the bathroom. Gretta and the other girls scrambled out of the bathroom before they got caught by whoever it is in the hallway.

A few seconds later Beverly comes out of the stall after she hears no more footsteps in the halls."You ok?" the only response she gets is a thumbs up from the girl on the floor. Bev gives Morgan a small smile even though she can't see it because her eyes are closed but the smile soon faded when she hears Morgan groan when she tries to sit up. Bev helps Morgan to her feet and get her glasses and then they make their way out of the school but before they leave. Beverly looks back at the hallway wondering who was wandering the halls. She was soon brought back to her senses when Morgan groaned along the lines of _'what the fuck are we still doing here?'_ and _'I already hate this bullshit place.'_ Bev sees Richie who is smoking a cigarette leaning on a tree. Richie is shocked to look over and see a beaten and bruised Morgan and Beverly stumbling towards him. Richie instantly stubs his cigarette on the tree, then gets on the other side of Morgan to help her up. They start heading towards their bikes when Richie speaks up. He told them that he would ride with them until they are at their apartments encase Gretta and her lackeys try to follow them and cause more trouble.

"It's only your first day here and you have already pissed Gretta off. Why don't you just take it easy for once?" Richie asks as they get on their bike and start to peddle down the road.

"Beep Beep Richie," Beverly replied but Morgan responded to Richie by giving him the bird which made Beverly laugh.

Maybe a black eye and a busted lip is worth it to see her laugh.

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

Morgan told her dad that she fell off her skateboard when she was coming home and he told her that she needs to be careful. He also reminded her that she needs to get her medicine at 5 and it's only 4:15 right now so she has some time before she has to go out and get it.

While she is waiting, Morgan sits on the fire escape watering her plants and then doodling in her notebook whatever comes to her mind. At the moment she is doodling a picture of a giant Venus-fly trap next to a beautiful purple Water Lily sitting in the water. Morgan has her Walkman on and as the music plays she gets lost in the lyrics. Morgan flinches slightly as she is interrupted by the sound of a window slamming shut but then she keeps on quietly singing along to the lyrics.

 _"Oh, if you only knew_  
_What we've been up to_  
_I guarantee you'd keep it secret_  
_So give it to me now_  
_We're lost in a dream now_  
_Do it (5-4-3-2) one more time,”_ Morgan sang on the fire escape as Beverly listened intently to the lyrics hopefully without being noticed. But she is 100% sure Morgan heard her but instead kept to her self. Beverly wipes the dried tear streaks on her cheeks. Her father becomes more and more unbearable each day, telling her that she shouldn't be hanging around the boys and that she shouldn't have cut her hair even though she already did anyway. But why does he even care? Is it that much of a problem? Beverly sighs, wishing it was already Friday, that's when she and the rest of the losers go to the arcade and then they spend the remainder of their Friday at the quarry. She is drawn away from her thoughts by Morgan's voice getting a little bit louder on the chorus.

 _"In the Vegas lights_  
_Where villains spend the weekend_  
_The deep end_  
_We're swimming with the sharks until we drown_

 _The Vegas lights_  
_The lies and affectations_  
_Sensation_  
_We're winning 'til the curtain's coming down,"_ Morgan looked up at the sky, Beverly believes Morgan is a mystery inside an enigma, and then even more hidden by her glasses. A fascinating puzzle that never wants to be solved. Beverly wants to figure out all of her secrets that she hides from the world. Morgan gives off an aura that is unknown and mysterious and Derry is no stranger to the unknown. Morgan looks over to Bev while she is still in thought, smiling at the way the evening sun makes her hair shine like a winter fire.

Beverly finally comes to her senses when she sees Morgan take her glasses off to clean them but after she cleans them she sets them down on her notebook. Morgan sighs and looks in the direction of Bev, she can somewhat see her but she's blurry.

"What are ya doing out here?"

"Just doodling and enjoying the evening. You know the usual."

Without thinking Beverly moved downwards to where Morgan was. "What are you drawing?" "I was drawing some of my plants and some ones that I don't have." Morgan gave Bev her notebook and started to flip to some random pages. Morgan doesn't know why but she's not nervous about Beverly looking through her notebook, she's just content with it. Morgan doesn't even let her father look at what she draws, she always felt that is was her safe space where she could write or doodle anything she ever so desired. Beverly stops on a page that has two fiery-looking flowers on it, and Morgan always colors her flowers and tries to make them as accurate as possible.

"What are the names of these?" Beverly spoke as if she is out of breath.

"This one is a Gloriosa Lily and that one is a Red Hibiscus." Morgan directs pointing at the correct flowers.

Beverly hummed "They're really lovely."

"Oh um, thanks." Morgan looked at her converse instead of Beverly's face because she can feel her face warm up at Beverly's kind words. But soon they were both interrupted by Morgan's father shouting out the window that its almost time to get her medication and to be back before the sun starts t go down. Morgan stops looking at her shoes to reply to her father.

"ok, dad I'm leaving!" Morgan looks back at Bev, she is looking at her with something that makes her heartache in a somewhat physical pain. Is it sadness? envy? jealousy? She couldn't place it and that made her ache even more real. But it was only for a second and if Morgan blinked she would have missed it.

"Do you want to come with me?" Morgan asks Bev as she starts to make her way down the fire escape, but stops and wait for Beverly's answer.

"Um sure." They both make their way down to Beverly's bike and Morgan's skateboard and start heading towards the pharmacy.

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

They arrive at the Pharmacy just before it closes for the day. They were about to walk in but Bev sees Gretta coming out so she pulls Morgan out to the alleyway and stays hidden until they see her disappear around the block. Morgan sighs in relief because the last person she wants to deal with right now is Gretta Keene. They finally walk into the pharmacy, Bev told Morgan that she'll wait by the door encase Gretta shows back up because it is her father's store after all. Morgan walks up to the pharmacist and starts to speak with him about her prescription and where it is but he keeps asking Morgan how she is liking Derry. After the pharmacist stops pestering Morgan about her adjusting to Derry. They finally start to talk about the meds but Bev didn't want to pry into Morgan's business. But the words Bev does hear is-

"Oh sorry, sweety but we don't carry that kind of medicine anymore."

Morgan's heart sank, she feels like she is falling or dying or both? She starts to feel light-headed leaning on the pharmacy counter for support. Bev took notice and helped her outside again for the second time today.

 _'What the am I going to do without my meds!'_   Morgan thought. Bev was in some kind of shock at seeing Morgan so distraught right before her very eyes. It starts to rain so Beverly and Morgan run into a random shop and Bev pulls Morgan into a warm hug and starts to rub small circles on her back and whispers to her that everything is going to be fine. Morgan doesn't know how she is going to be when she doesn't have her meds but with Bev holding her, she feels safer in her arms than anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out ^^;  
> I had writer's block BUT I got through it so yay! :D
> 
> Wordcount: 2447


	5. The Beast isn’t the only thing she should fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't matter where they went but they had to go somewhere, anywhere but Bill's house, they had to get away from that monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SUPER SORRY for the long hiatus but my school was on winter break and then I got sick but now everything is all good and I'm back!

Around the same time Morgan is having a panic attack, the Denbrough residence is having a much more uneventful afternoon which is Bill, Stan, and Georgie sitting and watching Georgie's favorite movie, Gremlins.

Bill and Stan sitting on the couch while Georgie sits on the floor with a big bowl of popcorn. Bill and Georgie are watching the movie while Stan is about to fall asleep beside Bill even though he is trying his hardest to focus on the movie but he can already feel his eyelids getting heavy and he is already leaning on Bill so he wouldn't notice if he just rested his only for a little bit.

 

Bill turns his head to see Stan's eyes already closed, snoring softly as he lays on his boyfriend's shoulder. Smiling at his boyfriend's cuteness, Bill turns back to watch the rest of the movie but notices that Georgie is nowhere to be found, his popcorn is still in its original spot. He looks around the room and sees Georgie looking out the window but Bill couldn't see what he was looking at outside. "What a-are you-u looking at G-Georgie?" Bill whispers and begins to get off the couch but remembered Stan was still sleeping on him so he carefully placed Stan down on the couch. Bill made his way beside Georgie.

"Bill! Come here and look! there's a big dog outside!" Bill advances to the window to see not a dog but an enormous wolf-like creature laying down right beside the house! Stan, now awake from his short-lived nap, is walking towards where Bill is stood with his hands placed firmly on Georgie's shoulders to draw him back from the window.

"Hey what are you guys looking at- WHAT IS THAT!" Stan, now wide awake from seeing something that is scientifically impossible, stumbles back from the window. "Y-you see i-it too?!" Bill asks mostly for confirmation that he is not just seeing something that is not there. "Bill, can we go outside to see the dog? Can I pet it, please?! Bill! Please!" Georgie urges while jumping up and down on the wooden floor on the creaking old house. "Georgie n-no we are not g-going out th-there! That isn't even a d-dog it's a w-wild a-animal!" Bill trotted towards tall the windows and doors and locked all of them so the 'dog' couldn't get inside the house. Stan just awkwardly stood by the window still looking at the creature while the movie was still playing in the background unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Georgie, on the other hand, was frantically following Bil asking him why he is locking all the doors and closing all the windows and why they can't see if it has a name tag and find its owner. "G-Georgie its a-a wild a-animal, th-that means it d-doesn't have collar o-or an owner. It's dangerous th-that's w-why I'm locking th-the doors a-and closing the w-windows."

"Guys it got up and it's coming over here." Stan breathed out a shaky breath as he began to back up towards the couch, anywhere that was away from the window. Bill took Georgie's hand guiding him towards the basement of the house. Stan followed suit, closing and locking the door to the basement quietly so the animal wouldn't hear them. There is only one small light source that came from the window that leads outside. Bill didn't turn on the basement light but held his finger up to his lips as a quiet motion to Georgie. Georgie understood immediately and nodded to Bill and held up a thumbs up for him, in which Bill smiled at. Stan softly walked to the small window to look out to see if the beast was gone.

A few seconds went by as the room was silent until they see a giant paw land beside them, making the shelves in the room shake a little as it stops by the window. The moment of the animal standing beside the window feels like forever as it sniffs the air then it bends down to sniff the ground as if it is searching for something. With bated breath, the boys wait for what feels like an eternity for the creature to leave but it turns and looks directly at Stan, who didn't even move a muscle from where he was standing, and snarls at the small opening.

The Creature storms towards the window with its teeth exposed, Stan falters backward away from the opening of the basement. The wolf-like monster beaks the glass on impact but couldn't get in the room due to its enormous size. While the monster was stuck in the opening, the boys seize the opportunity to make a break for it and run.

They ran outside to the front yard to where their bikes were, they could still hear the snarls and growl of the animal trying to get free from the tiny hole in the wall. Bill helped Georgie onto his bike since he didn't have a bike, and Stan relocated his kickstand from the ground to his bike so he started to make his way to the road but he wouldn't leave his boyfriend and his brother to the creature so he waited. Bill frantically got onto his bike and pedaled down the road alongside Stan while looking back at the house for any sign of the animal but they couldn't see or hear any more of the monster but just to be sure they made their way to Barren or the Quarry.

It didn't matter where they went but they had to go somewhere, anywhere but Bill's house, they had to get away from that monster.

  
<><><><><>

 

While at the library, Ben wanted to research the navie wildlife in the area. Last night he heard something that sounded so unnatural to anything he has ever heard before in Derry so he just had to go and research what the animal was. He hasn't spotted Bower's car anywhere yet so that was refreshing to know but then he wonders if they are plotting something in the shadows. Shaken by the thought, Ben hurries to the library to fill his curiosity voyage.

When Ben finally makes it to the library, he is somewhat shocked to see Mike with his head deep in a book. Ben look at the title, it's called The Wildlife of Maine and has pictures of a lynx next to a fox and beside the fox is a black bear. As if Mike finally notices Ben walking to him, he looks up at Ben to greet him.

"Hey Ben, What are you doing here?"

Ben seated himself next to Mike before he began to talk again.

"I came here to see if I could find any info on this strange sound I heard nearby my house yesterday. Also, what are you doing here Mike?" When Ben sat down he looked at the books that were on the table. One of the other books had a few birds on it while another one had some reptiles on its cover.

"Actually I'm kind of here for the same reason, last night I was making sure all the chickens had been put up but something kept startling them. So them I saw what they were so afraid of, there were the remains of a chicken behind the coop."

Ben shivered as he learned this new information, then Ben leaned forward and asked,"do you think the sound I heard yesterday could be connected somehow?" "Maybe, we'll just have to-"

Before Mike could finish his sentence; they both heard static fill their ears, Ben forgot his walkie-talkie at his house so it must be Mike's. Mike pulls the walkie-talkie out from his bag and finds the right channel that the static came from, after a few different channels he hits Richie's channel. That's when the static becomes words.

"Hello-o is anybody on this channel? over." "Hey, Richie it's Mike and Ben what's up?over."

"Heyo guys! It's good that you guys are together so I won't have to radio both of you guys! over."

"What do you mean Richie? Whats going on? uh over." Mike questions looking at Ben who is now anxious.

"What I mean is that we have a situation, I've been trying to radio and call Big Bill and Stan for a while now and they haven't responded back." there was a short pause before Richie got quiet, which he only does when he's serious "and Eddie's getting worried and he won't stop pacing around the house. over."

"Ok Richie, you two meet us at the quarry in a few minutes and we will go search for them ok? over."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. over."

  
Then the static cut out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice Day/Night! :)


	6. I don't wanna be heard, I wanna be listened to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!   
> I just wanted to let you know that I've updated the last chapter and idk if it lets you that I update it!

“Hey, hey, look at me you're okay. Everything is okay. Morgan, you have to snap out of it.” Bev quietly requests. They are both sitting on a bench outside of the Drug Store. Morgan was tensely gripping the chair until her knuckles were white. Beverly has never helped anyone with a panic attack before, but she is fairly good with dealing with her own attacks. She made up this breathing exercise that she only uses for the especially serious ones, even though those are pretty rare.

 

“Morgan look at me, okay? We’re going to get through this okay. Just keep looking at me and take a deep breath through your nose o-okay? Then I’m going to count to five then you can let it out. Can you do that for me please?”

 

Morgan shakily looked at her and shook her head to make sure that she listened to what Bev said. Morgan closed her eyes and took in a long nervous breath, “O-Okay one, ..two,….three, ...four, ...five. You can let it out now.”

After Morgan let it out, she opened her eyes to Beverly smiling at her.

“Th-Thanks, I r-rarely get panic attacks.” She informed smiling back at Bev, in which Bev blushed and looked away shyly. When Beverly looked away something caught her eye, but not something more like someone. It's Richie and Eddie! But where are they going?

“Richie! Eddie! Where are you guys going?!” Richie finally noticed Bev and Morgan getting up from the bench and walking towards them. “What are you guys doing? You guys seem like your in a hurry.”

“We are heading to the Quarry for an emergency meet up, you guys wanna come with?” Richie proposed looking at both of the girls.

“Sure, but we will have to go back to our place to get my bike and Morgan’s skateboard. But what is the emergency?” Beverly wondered looking at Richie nervously. “We will explain on the way but we need to hurry.”

“It might have to be a fast meeting because I need to be home before the sun goes down.” Morgan along with the others looks up at the sky. _How long have we been out here?_

Morgan wonders while walking with Bev and the others. _I hope the guys are okay._

 

<><><><><>

 

At the Quarry is Ben, Mike, Bill, Stan and Georgie sitting waiting for the other.

“They need to hurry up before that thing finds us!” Stan exclaimed looking around the area for any signs of danger.

“Are you sure that's what you saw? Maybe it could have been Herny or his friends that were trying to scare you guys.”

 

“I-I know what I-I saw and i-it was n-not someone in a c-costume.” Bill replied scooting closer to Stan. Stan let out a sigh and lean in closer towards Bill. Georgie was sitting near the water and was looking at the fish swimming around the creek.

 

  
Everyone listened as a twig snapped in the distance. “Maybe that’s them.” Ben announced getting up to see if it was the rest of the gang, but Ben stopped mid-way when he heard a loud deep growl coming from the thick brush in front of him.

 

 

“RUN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again I know this chapter is not that long but the next chapter should be longer!


	7. Author's Note

Hey, guys I just wanted to update this and tell you that this story will be on hiatus probably until the next movie come out or maybe when my other book (No one Escapes the Night) gets finished. School and life, in general, has been weighing me down lately and I want to come back to this story with a clear mind.

 

So I'll say it again, I'm sorry that this book is on hiatus.

 

_\- Love, Squeaky_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :) Tell me in the comments about how I can critique it or if ya liked it :3
> 
>  
> 
> See ya on the flip side! :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Winter Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766272) by [amelia_welsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_welsh/pseuds/amelia_welsh)




End file.
